LEFT 4 DEAD IN KONOHA
by Shinoskunoichi
Summary: When a new, unknown jutsu transports Naruto and Sasuke to the infected city of Left 4 Dead, would their ninja training be enough? Would Francis and Zoey's pistols and shotguns be strong enough to end Orochimaru? NEW CHAPTER! I'M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Well, today is officially the last day of school before the break, so I am ZETTA excited! Tomorrow, I will be going upstate, like on a road trip, so I'm excited to the googolplex(this is a real word, it's more than a billon, and has a lot of zeros)! I was playing _Left 4 Dead_ and I am HOOKED! This is the BEST game ever!!! So I just had a random idea, and hopefully you guys would like it! I'll stop now, and I'll let you get to it.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:NARUTO AND LEFT 4 DEAD ARE NOT MINE! THOUGH THIS WOULD'VE BEEN AN AWESOME GAME TO COMBINE THEM BOTH! LOLS!

It was a cloudy day in Konoha, the air heavy with the chance of rain. The streets of the usually busy town were unusually deserted. Not too far away, a three man squad consisting of a blond, loud mouth ninja, a bubblegum pink kunoichi, and the team leader, the lazy genius of Konoha. They sped silently and quickly through the thick forests, each with a hard, determined look on their faces, focusing on their mission on hand.

There were rumors about that Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke were around the border of Konoha. It was left to these three shinobi to finally bring the Uchiha home.

This was what they have been training for, the promise that they all made to bring their raven-haired teammate back, even if he didn't want to be saved. Naruto focused on keeping himself hidden, and going faster.

None of them knew what this mission was going to bring.

_At the same time, different place…_

"Zoey! Hurry up and get inside!" Francis yelled as the girl in a pink jacket shoved an infected off of her. The horde was coming in waves since Louis accidentally set off a car alarm.

"Zoey!" He cried again, about to run outside and just grab her. Bill was inside the safe house, tending to Louis' wounds, as Francis stood outside the door, waiting impatiently for Zoey; both of them trying to hold off the swarm of infected. Their glazed eyes seeing nothing, they were just running on instinct to kill.

"Grenade!" Yelled Zoey as she threw a pipe bomb. The high pitched, beeping sound had an immediate effect.

The infected ignored the survivors and ran towards the pipe bomb, each in a frenzy to get closer to it.

"Come on!" Francis yelled, motioning to Zoey to get her ass inside as the pipe bomb exploded.

_That's what those bastards get,_ thought Francis as Zoey turned and started to run towards the safe house.

As she was about to come in, a Boomer appeared out of nowhere, its gurgling and burping sounds it made only meant one thing-

"Boomer!" Bill yelled.

The bloated infected vomited a nasty green liquid, completely covering Zoey. Francis, who was closer to her, shoved the Boomer, using his weight. The feeling of cold, slimy dead skin on his bare arms made him want to cringe.

The Boomer waddled backwards, and was about to throw up again, the screams of the horde getting louder as Francis realized they had no pipe bombs left. He grabbed Zoey by the waist and dragged her into the temporary safe, safe house. She began to squirm and yelled, as she was blinded by the gooey substance.

"Damn it Zoey, it's me!" Francis yelled as he threw her inside, and immediately turned and pushed the metal door closed, but the horde were already struggling to get inside, lured by the Boomer's vomit.

Francis couldn't close the door, there were simply too many of them.

"I'm coming Francis, hold on!" yelled the WWII veteran as he jumped over a table and pushed with Francis to shut and lock the door. They heard the high-pitched screams of the horde as the survivors slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"Everyone okay?" asked Bill, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a deep breath in, held it, and released the smoke slowly, savoring it.

Everyone nodded weakly.

Francis glanced over at Zoey, her clothes slimed by Boomer vomit, and couldn't help but chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?" She asked, venom in her voice.

Laughing out loud, he answered, "Just you covered in vomit, who would've known that you'd still looked good."

A blush crept on her face as she muttered, "I smell like shit."

A/N: AND THERE IT IS! THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! I just got inspired by writing a Naruto story, that you can check out on my profile, and while playing L4D. I wondered what would happen if the characters in Naruto switched with the characters in L4D and what would happen. I got most of the story typed up, so I'm just gonna post it now, why not?

I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks for taking time out to read this, I really appreciate it, and if you review, OMG THANKS! Anyways, till next chapter…

-SK


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Can't wait for the next one? Me either! Here it is! Stick around for a juicy preview of the next chapter!!!!

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS, WHY RUB IT IN?

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to get closer to his old friend. Kabuto, with his vast knowledge of medical jutsu, had paralyzed Naruto and Sakura, none of them able to move.

Kabuto was now alert, and trying to locate Shikamaru, but the lazy genius was no where to be seen.

"Ah, so the Kyuubi is awakening," hissed Orochimaru, licking his lips with his long, wet tongue.

Naruto started to see red as his anger grew. The Kyuubi's chakra mixing itself into his, the paralyzing effects slowly wearing off. It was the feeling of power fueling him that made him feel stronger.

The raven haired missing nin simply looked on without concern for his old teammate, and stood beside his master.

"I think it's time to finish you off," Sasuke said in a cold, bored voice.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "Sasuke!" She cried, her anger rising, and her chakra gathering in her fist. She wanted to knock some sense into her old teammate, just one hit, even if it's to knock him unconscious to drag him back to Konoha.

Slowly using her medical jutsu, Sakura felt the effects of Kabuto's attack fading, and began to concentrate chakra into the soles of her feet. When Sasuke started to blink, she got on her feet, and sped towards him, her fist pulled back ready to strike.

Kabuto was already running to intercept her when he stopped mid-step.

_Shit_ he thought as he realized he just fell into a trap.

Shikamaru, hiding in the trees, walked out holding Kabuto in his shadow technique, and readied himself to attack.

Meanwhile, Sakura closed the distance between her and her old crush, and was about to deliver the bone-breaking blow when he disappeared.

"You've grown a lot Sakura" he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

He used chakra in his fingers to stun her, but it was only a clone. Emotionless, he started to activate his sharingan when a whisper of wind passed through his back.

He spun quickly, barely dodging a chakra-filled fist. Then another came at him from behind, and he dodged it.

"I'm getting tired of your text book jutsu's Sakura," he said. "Can't you come up with your own?"

All of a sudden, the earth started to shake, and before Sasuke could react, the pink haired kunoichi exploded from the ground, and used her chakra-filled fist to uppercut the Uchiha, which sent him flying. He landed a could of feet away, and she started to run towards him, prepared to finish it all when she felt a malicious presence behind her.

The warning from Naruto came too late, and Sakura was plunged into darkness.

As the kunoichi fell to the ground, Naruto watched as Orochimaru admired his hands.

"I think I know who wants to see you," Orochimaru hissed. He quickly did some hand signs. "_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"_

While Orochimaru was busy with his Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, Naruto ran towards them in a blur, his right hand forming a ball of pure chakra.

"My Lord!" Kabuto yelled helplessly.

The sounds of birds were heard as Sasuke ran to meet Naruto's Rasengan with his Chidori already formed.

Orochimaru was about to finish his summoning jutsu when a great ball of lightning struck him in mid-sentence. The air was charged with electricity. The two old friends continued to run, focusing on the other, and needing to win. They met, their jutsus creating a huge force of power, combing with the unintentionally new summoning jutsu, that knocked everybody out.

_Meanwhile…_

"TANK!" Bill yelled as the huge monster threw a piece of concrete at the survivors. The infected were swarming around them, and the Tank was not happy.

It yelled for blood as it ran towards the small group, pushing and throwing the infected around like rag dolls when they were in its way.

_Why couldn't he be on our side?_ Francis thought as he emptied his shotgun into the massive beast.

It locked onto him as it ran towards him; blood lust bright in its eyes, the streets trembled as the weight of the Tank got closer.

_Damn_ he thought as he quickly reloaded, Louis and Zoey holding off the horde while Bill threw a Molotov at horde coming in the back. The intense heat of the Molotov burned his skin as he focused on the hulk wanna-be coming at him.

He shot at it, dodging its punches. It was moving forwards, and Francis had no choice but to go back.

_Fuck! It's cornering me!_ He realized as he used the butt of his shotgun to at least push the hulking monster back, but to no avail.

_Shit! It's not even supposed to be _that_ smart!_

Seeing its prey cornered, the Tank went ballistic. Heavy arms began pounding into flesh and knocking its small prey to the ground.

"Help!" Francis cried as he used his pistols to shoot. He was incapacitated, and wondered if he was going to die.

"Francis!" Zoey yelled as she saw Francis falling and the Tank beating into him unmercifully. She took out her pistols and ran at them, shooting as many bullets as she could into the thing that wouldn't die.

It turned back at her and snarled, locking onto its new target. With a strong back hand, it hit Zoey full force, and she flew back, hitting her back hard on cold concrete. The breath was knocked out of her as she saw the huge Tank running towards her. She lifted her pistols, her vision blurring as she pulled the trigger-

_CLICK!_

Zoey knew she was going to die. Louis was helping Francis up; Bill was keeping back the horde. A sort of peace filled her as she took her last breath…

"Zoey!" Francis yelled as the Tank lifted its beefy arms and brought them down with a sickening crack.

Francis paused, the sound incredibly louder than the cries of the horde. Anger so deep and so black burst as he ran towards the Tank, ignoring the infected running at him. He readied his shotgun, and when the Tank turned its deformed head, he shot at it, point-blank.

He watched as it fell down, and he quickly tried to move the dead body over, hoping that Zoey was still alive-

"What the hell?" He said confused.

She wasn't there-

"Guys, help!"

Francis snapped his head towards the familiar voice, and saw Zoey struggling against the Smoker.

Without waiting for Bill or Louis as back-up, he ran at the Smoker who started to drag Zoey outside.

_Shit!_ He thought as he ran faster, didn't want her to die, they needed each other, they all had to survive, he needed her-

The darkening skies overhead and the sound of thunder was evident as Francis bought out his pistols and shot that the tall, nasty infected. Zoey seemed to lose her strength as she wasn't struggling as much.

"Damn it! Die already!" He yelled as he emptied both clips into the Smoker. Pissed off, Francis used his heavy-ass boot to kick the Smoker in the gut.

With a wheezing sound, the Smoker was pushed back, letting go of Zoey.

Before it could get away, Louis shot the finishing bullet, and the Smoker seemed to explode a toxic gas as it fell, dead.

"I got it! I killed it!" Louis yelled enthusiastically.

Francis, ignoring him, ran to Zoey while getting out his first aid kit. He was about to heal her-

BOOM!

The earth started to tremble and flashes of lightning were seen overhead.

"Hurry up and get back inside the building!" Yelled Bill, pulling Louis in his direction, guns drawn.

Francis picked up Zoey and began to jog into the somewhat safety of the abandoned building when disaster stroke.

A bright flash of lightning hit the spot where Francis and Zoey were, leaving the other two survivors dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" Bill muttered as Louis yelled, "Zoey! Francis!"

As they walked closer to where the lightning hit, all they saw as ash and smoke.

"Good Lord," Bill muttered as he pulled off his cap in respect. A moment of silence passed between the two men for their two comrades.

…

A/N: OMG I WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? SHOULD I POST IT UP NOW? OR WHEN I GET BACK?! HMMMM? That really is the question… But I'll see. I'm going away for Spring Break, and have to finish packing up, so yeah, here's a treat for next time…

…"That's it!" Naruto yelled as he threw himself at Sasuke. He grabbed his shirt and started punching his face. His fist met flesh and made a horrible wet sound. Naruto continued his attack, but was confused as to why Sasuke wasn't fighting back.

"I'm right here dobe" he said.

"Gah! What the hell?! So what am I hitting?!" Naruto yelled, jumping back.

"A dead person" Sasuke whispered-

…..

AND THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING!! MWHAHAHAHA!

I hope that peek would get you readers to review, and to stick around for next time of, Left 4 Dead in Konoha!!!!

I would love to hear from you, so please review, (no flames please), and your reviews make me want to update faster, so when I get back from break, I'll totally try to do it.

Thanks for taking time out to read and hopefully you've enjoyed it and want to review.

-sk


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M BACK! Yay! I am super excited to write up this chapter and hope it brings a smile on your faces and makes your day even brighter!

First and foremost, I want to send out a SUPER DELUXE Shout out to _The BellMaker_ for that TRIPLE-DIPLE SHOT(Favorite story, with a Story alert, combined with the awesome power of a Review)! I was sooo happy that I got a review and that I'm doing something right, lol.

Also, another SPECIAL DEUX Shout out to _Mudmonkey94, Narutodrg_ and _Liger01_ to do that Story Alert for my story! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH YOU MADE MY DAY!

Now, on to the next installment of….

**LEFT 4 DEAD IN KONOHA**

Naruto hadn't felt so nauseous since he drank the expired milk for breakfast that one time which sent him to the bathroom for the rest of the day.

"Ugh," he groaned, raising a hand to rub his forehead. It was pitch black and Naruto had no idea where he was. A foul smell hung in the air, and it seemed to wrap itself around Naruto, attributing to his upset stomach.

"So, you're finally awake huh?"

Naruto shot up, kunai in hand, eyes darting around trying to pierce through the darkness.

"Sasuke," he growled.

"I'm behind you idiot."

Naruto spun around, and a few feet in front of him, he could somehow make out a figure. Not knowing if he should be on guard or not, Naruto held the kunai tightly in his hand. He heard Sasuke chuckle.

"I'm not going to kill you dobe, not yet."

"Well, not if I kill you first!" Naruto spat.

"Whatever," responded Sasuke, "the door leading out here is locked, so for now, we have to come up with a way to get out of here."

"Why don't you use your fire jutsu to light up this place? It's too dark in here to see anything," Naruto asked.

"There's gas here. Unless you're willing to die by stupidity, I mean, you could if you want, but not me. I got things to do before I die."

"Yeah, like running after your brother like a sissy," Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, a bite to his voice.

_At least the stick isn't far up his ass_ Naruto randomly thought.

Ignoring the Uchiha, Naruto tried to feel his way with his left hand out in front of him, and finally met with a wall.

"Where's the door?" He grumbled.

"The other side," Sasuke answered.

"Damn it! Then why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto yelled, pissed off at Sasuke's arrogance and plain stupidity.

In a calm voice, Sasuke responded, "Because I thought you should've known, but I guess all that training didn't do anything for you."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at Sasuke. They ended up on the floor; Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and started punching him. His fist met flesh and Naruto continued to hit, confused as to why Sasuke wasn't fighting back.

"I'm right here dobe."

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!? WHAT AM I HITTING?!" Naruto yelled, jumping back.

"A dead person" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, and he paled slightly. He inhaled through his nose, trying to clear the dizziness coming over and realized that something wasn't smelling right, and he knew he didn't fart. It was that rotten smell from before-

His hand felt wet. He slowly brought it up to his nose, and sniffed. It smelled like rotten dead flesh.

A moment of silence.

"AHHHH!!!!" Naruto freaked, "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AH! HELP!" Naruto continued.

Sasuke just watched him go crazy. Hopefully someone would hear the loud-mouthed pathetic excuse for a ninja, and get them out of here. He rubbed his bruised shoulder, thankful that it was dark. He didn't want anyone to know how pitiful it was that the great Uchiha couldn't even open a door.

_That is one freakishly strong-ass door_, Sasuke thought to himself…

Meanwhile, Louis and Bill hurried along the abandoned warehouse, trying to get to the nearest safe house. Each lost in their own emotions, mainly guilt and both were silently mourning the loss of Zoey and Francis.

"Damn!" Louis said outloud. "This ain't right Bill!"

"This is a hard thing son, death ain't easy on anyone, but we have to make sure that we get out of here so that their deaths weren't in vain." The wise man said.

Silence hung between the two men.

Louis immediately lifted his head, thinking he heard something.

"Hey Bill, you hear that?" he whispered.

The old man lifted his head, trying to hear any signs of survivors, and nodded.

The sound was low, but sounded like someone was yelling, and alive.

"You think it's them?" Louis asked, a smile growing on his face.

"I wouldn't be getting my hopes up son," Bill said, reloading, "but we should check it out."

The two men followed the source of the noise, occasionally killing the screaming infected along the way.

_In Konoha…_

_Ugh, my head_ Sakura thought as she slowly lifted a heavy hand to rub her eyes.

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura snapped up at the voice, looking at the Shikamaru, who was standing over her.

"Good, you're up. Come on, I need you to come with me to find Naruto and Sasuke."

"What? Where is he? What happened?" Sakura asked, slowly standing up.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Not sure, but the blast knocked us out here to this part of the forest. You ready?"

The kunoichi nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

The two ninjas sprinted towards the clearing where the fight took place earlier.

Using the thick leaves as covering, the two ninjas peered into the clearing, trying to find their orange-wearing friend, and signs of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke.

"Hey, what's over there?" Whispered Shikamaru, pointing towards the far left.

Sakura turned her head towards where Shikamaru was pointing to, and squinted harder, not being able to make out what was there.

It looked like two bodies, but something wasn't right about them.

"Let's go check. Do you sense Orochimaru and the others?" Sakura asked, getting herself ready to sprint towards the bodies.

"It's all clear. You go first, and I'll have your back just in case okay?"

She nodded. Quickly Sakura sprinted from her hiding place and out into the open. She grew worried, not being able to sense her best friend's chakra signature, neither the Uchiha's. As she got closer to the bodies, she immediately stopped. Something was definitely not right with those bodies.

_What the hell? Is this some kind of sick prank?!_

_Back at the cold, dark warehouse…_

"It doesn't sound like them Bill," Louis whispered as they readied themselves to open the closet door. The person on the other side was going insane, and frankly, they didn't want to deal with a psycho.

"Well, if anything, we can shoot them and run away." Bill said.

"What the fuck Bill? You're sounding like Francis!"

"That was the point. Now, open the door."

Louis nodded and positioned himself. With a nod from the WWII Veteran, Louis turned the knob and the door slammed open-

A/N: AH CLIFFHANGER!!!

What will happen now? How would Louis and Bill react when they meet the "Psycho?" What will Sakura and Shikamaru do when they can't find Naruto? Where the hell is Orochimaru and Kabuto? How will the Special Infected do when they find out they have new menu? Will there ever be a game combining these two together?! Will I pass Biology and Calculus?!

Until next time!

Oh, and Thank you guys for reading this and please review, I would love to hear from you and know what you think about this chapter, and story in general. Bye!

-SK


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the uber late update, I got school, and classes I am about to fail. But before I go on gushing about that, I wanna do my Super Duper, Triple, Diple Shout Outs!!!

I would like to thank: _LUNATC Q _for story alert, author alert, favorite author and story and a freakin' awesome review! _MASTER OF CHEESE GRATERS_ for favorite story and story alert and such a cool name (.). _MURDOCK RANE_ for story alert. _WR NS FAN_ for a story alert. Finally, a big thanks to _BBDOKOMUNIKAMAN0123456789_ for story alert, and an awesome review.

Duh, I so did not forget you, _DRACOMETEO_, how could I with your favorite story and _BLADERUNNERX101X_ for favorite story and story alert!!!! Just messing with you. Now, on to the story!!!

p.s make sure to read for a juicy peek at next chapter!!!! And an important A/N!

**Left 4 Dead in Konoha!**

(I'm on a freakin' roll here!)

In the dark, cold confines of his lair, Orochimaru hissed in pain as Kabuto tried to heal his master's infected burn wounds with his healing chakra.

"Damn it Kabuto, what the fuck happened?"

Kabuto chose his words carefully, surprised by his master's vulgarity. A quick chill ran up his spine as he calmly replied, "My Lord, you were unbelievably majestic and graceful out there, that I guess Mother Nature was so jealous of you," _and that guys are more likely to get hit by lightning than girls, idiot. _Kabuto thought to himself.

Orochimaru lifted his hand, as if reading his mind, and Kabuto visibly flinched. Orochimaru laughed.

"Really Kabuto? I tried really hard you know," he paused, looking down at the concrete floor, his midnight, healthy hair covered his pale face dramatically. "I appreciate you compliments my little white-haired slave, but," he looked up at Kabuto.

"I NEED YOUR SORRY ASS TO GET MY FUCKING UCHIHA BACK OR I'LL SHOVE MORE THAN MY STICK UP YOUR ASS!" He yelled, earning a shocked/scared look from the medical nin.

He nodded quickly, "Yes My Lord, I'm on it…" Kabuto stood and left, leaving the Snake Sanin to lick his burnt backside with his tongue.

…

So many images were playing before her, each mingling with each other and becoming complicated. It started out sweet and innocent, her acceptance at the University, her beating the guys at _Street Fighter_, and then the memories got darker. The college midterms, being kicked out, the cheap zombie movies, that pop-star with two identities-

"Ugh"

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt a warm body pressed against her.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Could've been better. Can you get off of me now?"

"Oh, sorry."

Zoey rolled to her side so that she was on fours now.

"What happened-"

"Shut up."

_What the hell? "_What?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Zoey snapped her head at Francis, her eyes blazing. "What the hell is your problem ass-"

"Damn it Zoey quit your bitchin'! There's someone here!"

She looked up to see a pink-haired girl with a red tank top with white designs, with a white short skirt and leggings. Her bright green eyes were fierce as the pink-haired girl clenched her fists.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" She growled.

_What kind of name is Naruto? Must be Japanese_ Zoey thought to herself.

"Uh, we don't know where we are," Zoey said, slowly raising her hands in surrender.

Sakura saw how badly wounded they were. The girl with brown hair had her clothes ripped in several places, dirt smudged her face. The other one, the guys with the tattoos, looked like shit.

_And what the hell is that smell?!_ Sakura thought to herself.

From their appearances, they didn't look like ninja, though they couldn't be civilians either.

"What village are you from?" She asked. Her tone was serious, but less threatening than before.

"From Riverside Pennsylvania…" Francis said, not knowing where they were, and wondering if he smoked something because everything seemed to be brighter here. The girl's hair was pink for crying out loud!

"Look, we were with our friends, trying to get out of the city which was infected, and something happened and we were hit by lightning and here we are." Zoey tried to explain, sounding crazy, even to her.

_Lightning? Does it have anything to do with Naruto and Sasuke? _Sakura thought.

Both Francis and Zoey slowly stood up, looking around at their surroundings. They were in a forest, lush trees and grass everywhere. The sun was unusually bright and there were white fluffy clouds overhead. They definitely were not in Riverside.

"What happened to Louis and Bill?" Zoey whispered.

"I'm not sure, but we should worry about that girl in front of us." Francis whispered back.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura called, her gaze still on the two people in front of her. The guy was easily a foot taller than her, while the girl was slightly taller than her.

There was a rustling sound next to them, and a tall, dark-haired guy walked out from the bushes.

"I think we should take them back to Lady Tsunade. I have a feeling that they had something to do with Naruto and Sasuke's disappearance." Shikamaru said.

Sakura nodded. She smiled at the two confused people brightly. "Well, I guess you're coming with us then."

Zoey and Francis looked at each other and nodded. They had no other choice but to follow the pink-haired girl, and the tall dark-haired guy.

"OH MY KAMI! I KILLED A DEAD PERSON! WHY? GET IT OFF MEEE!" Naruto cried as he banged against a wall, his mind going crazy as Sasuke simply stood, watching him.

"You should probably scream louder dobe, so someone other than I can hear you." He said.

Naruto didn't listen. He was too focused on trying to get rid of the wet, slimy feeling off his hands.

"GAH! HELP MEEE!" Naruto cried, when the unthinkable happened.

A door swung open and bright lights filled the dark room, blinding both shinobi, and since Naruto was up against the door, fell right through and unto the cold floor with a hard crack.

"Damn, that must have hurt him." Bill said, his gun drawn on the kid.

"Hey, are you alright?" Louis asked, kneeling down and cautiously tapped the boy's shoulder.

"GAH! GET IT OFF!" Naruto wailed as he jumped up, causing Louis to fall back on his behind, and Bill pulling the safety off, ready to shoot a psycho.

It took a minute for Naruto to realize that he was finally out of that awful dark place, and that there were two people looking at him like he was crazy. Well, they weren't the first.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Louis and Bill just started at the kid. He had bright blond hair, an orange and yellow jumpsuit and a blue headband on his forehead.

"Do you think he's in some type of gang Bill?" Louis whispered to Bill.

"I have no idea. If anything we have guns right?"

"But don't we have to give him one to protect himself?"

"Well, I'm working on that."

A/N: I know! Super short! I wasn't too pleased with this chapter, but I didn't want to not update, but don't worry, I gots a sneak peak at the next, _**LEFT 4 DEAD IN KONOHA…..**_

In that moment, Francis thanked God for three things. One, that he was tall. Two, that the desk was big. And three, that the blond haired woman in front had to lean over said desk, exposing her assets to him.

As if knowing what Francis was thinking, Zoey shoved Francis in the ribs. "Damn it Francis control your freaking hormones! These people can kill us!" She hissed.

"Don't be jealous Zoey, there is a thing called plastic surgery you know" Francis whispered back, enjoying Zoey's reaction.

She looked at Francis with a cold look in her eye. "The next time I shoot at you, I'll make sure to make it look like an accident."

Francis snapped his head up and gulped. He knew his limits…

Back at Riverside…

…

Sasuke saw the huddled form rocking in the dark corner, its sad cry reminding him of someone oh so familiar. As he got closer to it, he softly asked, "Lord Orochimaru, is that you?"

It didn't seem to hear him, it kept crying. Its long hair covering its face, just like Orochimaru.

_Don't worry My Lord, soon you will have my body _Sasuke thought as he got closer to the crying Snake Sanin.

He reached out and was about to tap his shoulder when Bill crashed in.

"IT'S THE WITCH!"

Pissed off, and misunderstanding Bill, Sasuke turned around and yelled, "DAMN IT, OROCHIMARU AIN'T NO BITCH-"

There was a high pitched scream behind Sasuke and his blood turned cold.

_Is this some kind of genjutsu?!_

Sasuke turned and all he saw was bloodlust in its eyes and bloodied claws-

AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I hope this makes up for this short chapter. I already, kind of know what's going to happen later on, but I needed a chapter explaining _how_ they get there. So I really hope you guys liked it and want to stick around.

Last time I checked, I had like 200 visitors to my story, and like what, 4 reviews? Even though I got so many story alerts, and favorite story things, I would love to read your reviews. Makes my day!

Ok, so this is the really important A/N. I have an ultimatum. This semester is about to end, and so far, I'm not doing so good in my classes. Most likely, my 3.6-something GPA is going down. I already got a letter saying I'm getting an F in Bio, which is my major, and I really need to at least sacrifice this for school. It's really making me feel bad, because I love this story, but I really have to do good in school. So for now, I won't update, but after May 26th, I am all yours. . So I'm sorry, hope that you guys will stick around and review to give me that extra push to update as soon as I'm done. Thank you soo much for reading and doing all those alert thingies. Be sure to know I will continue!!! After the 26th of course!

-sk


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gah! Finals are ova! School is ova! I don't want to see my grades! AND I UPDATED!!! YAYS!! Omg, so much stuff happened over a course of one day. I would love to tell you, my faithful readers, but I have a feeling that you don't give a damn, and just want to read the next chapter. I understand, so, I will give out shout-outs to those people who reviewed.

P.S I'm sorry if I don't mention the many people who story alerted, and who did the favorite story/author things, it's just that my mind is still reeling from the last final, and I'm kind of tired, so if anything, I think you should just review. Sorry! But yeah. Ok then…

I wanna thank: LUNATICQ, THE BELLMAKER, MURDOCK RANE, SEAN MATSUDO-NINJA OF THE GUST, and SORA HOSHI! Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter…

**Left 4 Dead in Konoha…***insert creepy, dramatic, Naruto music…*

"So, um, what happened to the people here?" Naruto asked, _again_. Sasuke stopped himself from smacking himself on the head. Some part of him wished that Sakura was here to smack the hell out of Naruto like in their genin days.

"Didn't we just go over this like three times already?" Bill asked, taking his cap off and rubbed his white-haired scalp.

"Yeah, but I forgot." Naruto said.

_Damn, no wonder this kid thinks he's a ninja. Definitely fucked up in the head,_ Louis thought to himself as the blonde, blue-eyed kid looked to Bill for another explanation.

Although they weren't in the safe house, there were no infected around, yet.

Bill sighed, having patience that someone his age would have.

"Son," he started, "about two weeks ago, there was a fungal infection that started to spread rapidly, infecting everyone-"  
Naruto started to look at the many wrinkles on Bill's face, and it reminded him of the Third Hokage.

_I wonder if he's related to him-_

"Hey kid! Are you paying attention?" Bill asked, interrupting Naruto from daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Listen dobe, the people here are crazy and want to kill you for the Kyuubi's power. You need to kill everything, that is not us, in order to stay alive and when you see a red door, let us know, and go inside. Got it?"

"Oh, now I get it! Hey old man! Why didn't you just say so?!"

Bill raised an eyebrow, and decided not to comment. He glanced at the dark-haired kid, who until now, hasn't given them his name. As long as Naruto and his "buddy" knew what to do, they were fine.

Meanwhile, Louis couldn't stop glaring at Sasuke. _That kid, _he thought, _really needs some White Castle and Pepsi so he wouldn't look so damn constipated._

"Well then," Bill said as he stood up, "we need to get you boys weapons."

Naruto gave the old man a confused look. _I have my shuriken and kunais. What else do I need?_

Sasuke didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"…Okay then," Bill said after that awkward pause. He was surprised that the kids didn't start jumping at the idea of using weapons. Something was off about them, Bill could feel it.

Bill walked towards the blonde kid and handed him a pistol. "Here son, you can make yourself useful with this."

Naruto stared at the metal thing in Bill's hand. Squinting his eyes, he tried to find out what it was, what it was meant to do, but to no avail.

"What is that?" Naruto finally asked.

"Damn kid! Aren't you in a gang? How the hell do you not know what a gun is?!" Louis blurted out, rather loudly.

"I told you, we are not in a gang. This headband," Naruto pointed to the hitae, "represents my status as a shinobi-"

"Who's still a genin," Sasuke snickered.

"Shut the hell up you ass kisser!" Naruto shouted. "And I use my skills as a ninja to fight for my village, and my people, and-"

"You want to become Howkayay," Louis finished for him.

"Ho-ka-ge," Naruto growled. "How many times do I have to say it? Damn it get it right!"

"Look who's talking dobe," Sasuke said, smirking.

"DAMN IT TEME! I'M GONNA RASENGAN YOUR SORRY ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled, his aura growing darker and redder.

Before Sasuke could retort, Louis said, "Yeah Sauce-kay, listen to the kid."

Sasuke actually put a "wtf?" look on his face-one word, priceless.

"HA! SAUCE-KAY! THAT IS BRILLIANT! TAKE THAT TEME!"

Before "Sauce-kay" could say anything-

"Shut your trap Naruto, Saus, Sas, whatever you call yourself, and Louis! I hear something!" Bill hissed.

"Damn!" Louis added, quickly standing up and reloading his shotgun. His entire demeanor changed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, wondering what got the two men so uptight and serious.

They didn't have to wait long.

The cries of the horde were getting louder as they ran towards the sound of new blood…

_In cheery Konoha…_

Although the people were looking at her strangely, Zoey had to admit that she felt safe in this place,

_Not to mention, infected free,_ she thought to herself.

As for Francis, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt, self-conscious about himself.

_Damn, why the fuck are these people staring at me? Do I have snot on my face, oh damn, is my zipper down?!_ He thought to himself, though he looked like the bad-assed guy we all know and love.

Sakura and Shikamaru ignored the people as they ogled the two people following behind them, no doubt coming up with new gossip.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed, at least Ino wasn't around-

"Forehead!"

_Damn_, Sakura thought to herself as she literally smacked herself on the head. _Why now?!_

Shikamaru chuckled as he saw Sakura's reaction. He knew that Ino was the last person she wanted to see, especially with these two people with them.

When Ino met up with them, Sakura pasted on a smile and brightly responded, "Hey pig! How's it going?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow as the two girls in front of her continued their insulting banter. It kind of reminded her of when Kelly used to call her bitch, and Zoey would call her slut, and they would laugh about it. Perhaps this was what they were doing?

As for Francis, _Damn, and I thought Pam Anderson was the only one for me._ He checked out the tall blonde, from her long, luscious hair, to her tight-fitting purple outfit which showed too much flesh, _but it's all good to me, _he thought.

Ino stopped chatting with Sakura to glance at the two people behind her. One was a brown-haired girl who really need a shower and new clothes. The tall guy with her was giving Ino a look she knew all too well.

With a seductive smirk, she pushed Sakura to the left, and walked up to Francis. She extended her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Ino. What's yours?"

Like the rest of them, Francis gave her his hand, a smile on his lips as he was about to introduce himself, when Ino used a small amount of chakra to tightly shake his hand. His veins popped up from the force of her shaking.

His eye twitched, but returned the favor by shaking her hand tightly as well. He wasn't an arm-wrestling champion for nothing. "I'm Francis."

Ino let go of his hand and laughed out loud. "Nice to meet you. Not too many guys would have done what you did." She winked at him. "I guess you're okay." She turned to Sakura. "Sorry forehead girl, gotta go!" She waved to Shikamaru, turned, and walked away, her hips rolling smoothly and seductively.

Zoey glared at the blonde beauty, feeling that pang of jealousy. _Stupid blonde pig_, she thought to herself hotly.

Sakura sighed. "Come on, we're almost at the Hokage's Tower."

The two survivors followed the pink-haired girl, and the tall dark-haired guy.

Not too long after, they reached an beautifully-designed door. Sakura stepped forward and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice shouted from inside.

Sakura pushed the door open, revealing a huge desk, topped with stacks of paper, and in the middle, the Hokage herself.

Amber eyes glanced at the group as they let themselves in. "Shizune, close the doors." She commanded. Shizune nodded and quickly closed the doors.

"So, what happened to the rest of your team?" Tsunade asked, focusing on the team leader, Shikamaru.

"Well Lady Hokage, we did find Sasuke with Orochimaru and Kabuto. We were attacked by them, and before we were able to fully execute our rescue plan, Orochimaru was about to perform his forbidden jutsu when he was struck by lightning," Shikamaru paused, running a hand through his hair. Before he could continue, Tsunade laughed out loud.

"Are you serious? He got electrocuted! That stupid son of a bitch, he got what he deserved. Hopefully that white-ass got color now," she said, wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so much.

Zoey and Francis looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what they were talking about.

After Tsunade finished recovering from her own joke, she straightened up. "So what's with those two people behind you? Did you just find them?"

"Well Lady Tsunade," Sakura began, "after the whole lightning episode, we went towards the site of it, and we didn't find Naruto or Sasuke. Instead we found these two people," she said, pointing at Zoey and Francis.

"Very well then, you two," Tsunade said, pointing at Zoey and Francis, "step up and explain your story before we kill you."

Zoey stepped up, and before she could answer, Francis answered, "So what? We fucking survived too many horde attacks, beat the shit out of Hunters and Smokers, exploded that mother-fucking Tank, and burned the Witch into fucking ash. What makes you people think that you can kill us? We've been through too much shit that you can't even imagine. Better yet, even if you did kill us, which you can't, we end up in a fucking closet until someone finds us! So what you gonna say now?!"

There was absolute silence in the room as everyone stared at Francis. He was too pumped up to even care.

"Sorry for his outburst," Zoey quickly stepped in, "we've been through a lot, and he was offended that you would consider killing us when you have no idea what we've went through back where we were." She then quickly added, "please don't kill us, we have no idea what happened."

"Damn it Zoey, you just gonna stay quiet and say nothing? You have no balls" Francis said.

Zoey gritted her teeth and whipped out her pistol that was hiding underneath her jacket. She pointed it towards his manhood and sneered, "Duh I have no fucking balls because I'm a girl you dumbass. Now, if you don't shut the fuck up, I will personally kill you, and leave you in that shithole of a closet. Got it?" She turned towards the Hokage and smiled sheepishly, tucking her weapon back into her pants.

"Very well then, continue with your story." Tsunade said, gesturing with her hand for the girl to continue. _This girl, _Tsunade thought, _would have been an excellent kunoichi. _

A/N: Ok, so that's it for now. I am super tired, and exhausted from my 200 multiple choice biology final, and from receiving news that I failed the stupid college exam that everyone needs to take in order to prove they learned something. I was depressed, in denial, in doubt, and furious when I found out. Seriously, those people need to read my Fanfic and get it through their thick skulls that I know what I'm doing. Damn, I only needed 2 Freakin' points to pass. That totally killed me. Alrighty then. This chapter was 8 pages long, and I hoped you liked it, even though I'm not sure if I liked it. I'm just happy that I updated. Yes, it didn't include the scenes from last chapter, but those are like upcoming scenes, so hope you'd stick around.

Also, with the Sauce-kay and Howkayay (How-ka-yay), I just wondered how Louis and Bill would pronounce their names, and since I think "Sas-gay" is kind of his second name, I wanted to use something different. Hoped it didn't come out corny, lol. If you got something better, let me know in a review, lol.

I do not own White Castle, Pepsi, Pam Anderson, uh, Naruto, or L4D. I hope this chapter was okay and not corny, whatever. Um, is that all? Let me check…

OF COURSE! I wanna thank THE BELLMAKER for sharing the explanation of the infection with me, and although it's really short, it really helped a lot and all props go to you, so yays! Thanks so much!! For that part, I have a feeling that Naruto wouldn't get all of that, but hopefully, I'll go into more detail when Zoey explains it to Tsunade, hopefully next chapter. Again, props to The Bellmaker for sharing this vital piece of infection hypothesis.

If anything, hoped you enjoyed it, and THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR WAITING, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, AND REVIEW SO THAT I CAN GET THAT EXTRA PUSH TO UPDATE QUICKER! And of course so that I can mention you next chapter!!

Until next time, -SK

Oh, and check out my profile for another story I did, _**Toilet Adventures: A L4D Fanfic**_. I wanna thank THE BELLMAKER, HAPPYSTICKOFTNT, AND SEAN MATSUDO-NINJA OF THE GUST for reviewing. You people made my day!!

Much love!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'M BACK!!! I'll get to the whole apology thing after. Just read and enjoy people, trust me, this chapter came out to 11pages, and I'm still not done, so here's the beginning part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or L4D but I wanna get L4D 2, who's with me!!!!????

"Damn it Sauce-kay! I thought you was a real ninja! Shouldn't you have perfect aim?" Louis shouted as the group tried to catch their breath in the alley way. It was muggy and humid, the thunderstorm earlier passing overhead. The group panted, trying to slow their pulsing hearts and calm their nerves.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He wasn't going to answer to _that_ name. Beads of sweat ran down his temple, and although he was still and calm on the outside, his mind raced to process what had happened. _And I thought that Lord Orochimaru was the hardcore scariest shit around._ He slightly winced at the memory of what led them here, not admitting that it was he who was to blame.

_Flashback_

"Here!" Bill yelled as he thrust the pistols into Naruto's hands. Naruto instantly took them, feeling how heavy they were. They were almost identical, the silver metal was stained with rust, _or is it blood?_

"Louis, give Sauce-kay a damn gun!" Bill shouted, lifting his automatic rifle and pointed it towards the door. Already the horde was screaming in high pitched screeches. He didn't know how their minds worked, or how the infected were able to find them, but Bill didn't exactly care. He sucked on his cigarette, and enjoyed the tobacco before he took it out, and flicked it away. Exhaling the smoke through his mouth, Bill hoped that the two kids wouldn't get killed too quickly.

Louis hesitated. He didn't trust the constipated-looking kid. His raven black hair was just too perfect. _This motherfucker better not get me killed by stopping to check himself out. _He quickly took out one pistol, and painfully gave it to Sasuke. "Here," he said, giving the kid a serious look, "hopefully those gangs taught you how to use one of these."

"I don't need that."

"Look kid, the horde is gonna come in-"

"I told you I don't need that."

"But-"

"Damn it kid! Just take the fucking gun!" Bill shouted as the pounds on the door started to splinter the wood.

"I already got weapons. I don't need it." Sasuke repeated.

"Fine, but when your ass gets incapacitated, I don't want to hear you crying, alright?" Louis said.

"Get ready, they're coming in!" Bill yelled. Louis quickly passed Sasuke, muttering "What kind of name is Sauce-kay anyway?", and stood next to Bill, his shotgun loaded.

"So, run or shoot?"

"Both. We gotta find the nearest safe house, and make sure these two," Bill nodded his head towards the two ninjas, "don't get killed."

"Hopefully they won't shoot themselves in the foot. That would suck."

Naruto glanced at the pistols in his hands, not knowing what to do with them. He shrugged and placed them on the box next to him. He looked over at Sasuke. "Hey teme, do you know what's going to happen?" Before Sasuke could roll his eyes, the sound of splintering wood interrupted them.

Naruto quickly took out a kunai, his blue eyes trained on the broken door, his body tense and ready. His ninja mindset kicked in and he focused on the danger radiating from the door. His stomach growled loudly, and he wondered when he'd be able to get some ramen.

"Get ready boys!" Bill yelled.

"For what?" Sasuke said, bored.

"Teme, what's that?" Naruto asked. The door started to swell and brake, the splinters shooting towards the survivors. Pale and gorged filled hands filled the empty spaces, clawing at the air trying to reach them. Naruto could see the dirt, and dried blood under their chipped, ragged nails, their flesh ripped.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled, freaked out. "What the hell are they!"

Sasuke no longer was bored. His dark eyes were dangerous as he saw the things trying to break through the door. He felt a very unfamiliar feeling go down his spine, _and it isn't Lord Orochimaru's tongue._

The door finally gave way, and it seemed that the horde screeched in joy as they piled in.

BOOM! The beautiful sound of the shotgun tore into the face of one infected. Bill's M-16 vibrated in his skilled hands as it made tiny holes into the bodies of the infected. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the two men put most of the infected down.

"Come on!" Louis yelled behind his shoulder as he left through the broken door.

"Gah! Why are you going out there!" Naruto whined.

"Come on son! We gotta get to the safe house!" Bill yelled, following closely behind.

"The what?"

"Dobe, the red door," Sasuke coldly said.

"Right! But do we have to go out there?"

"Only if you want to stay here by yourself dobe."

Naruto followed Sasuke as they went through the shattered door, trying not to step on the pale corpses of the infected. _What are they?_ He thought to himself.

A/N: So I decided to stop here, but I have a whole lot of other pages, and I hope you guys can forgive me for the lack of updates. I just wanna thank everyone who added, favorited, commented for this story, you guys gave me the inspiration to write and update. I love you guys!!!! So for those paying attention, I didn't do so well last semester, a D in Bio, and a D in Calc, so I'm retaking Bio again for the Spring semester, and hopefully Calc in the Summer. So I decided that I'm sticking with Bio and going into medical, either a PA or a doctor in surgery or ER. Okay, let me finish the rest, and thank you guys. Much love!

-SK

PS: Comment to see what you think or w/e. No flames please, I'm going through a lot of stress with finals week :/


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It feels so good to be back, like OD! I missed you guys!! Well, like I said, I got the next installment of _L4D in Konoha!_ Wooha!! Just wanna thank everyone who read, and favorited, and added, and all that good stuff. When I get a stitch of time, I'll try to give my awesome duper shout outs! Oh, just a random question, how many of you guys/gals live in New York? Or New York City? Just wondering… Now on to the story!!!

Disclaimer: Even with my newly acquired inspiration, I still don't own Naruto or L4D, BUT OMG I WANNA GET L4D 2!!!!! HOPEFULLY FOR XMAS! SO I'LL OWN THAT! Heard it was amazing!

Oh, and one more thing, A HUGE AWESOME SHOUT OUT TO THE VETERANS. BILL IS AN AWESOME KICKASS VETERAN, BUT WE GOTTA GIVE PROPS AND THANKS TO THOSE REAL AND LIVING, AND THE PRESENT VETERANS. YOU GUYS/GALS, WOOP!

***

The two ninjas made their way through a tight alleyway, the light rain falling silently on them. Up ahead they heard the loud sounds of the shotgun, and the smaller bursts of the automatic rifle. They quickly made their way towards the two men, who were busy pumping their bullets into the oncoming infected.

Before Naruto could say anything, Bill shouted, "Look out kid!"

Cold fingers grabbed onto the blond ninja's shirt, tightening its grasp.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled as he quickly turned, sending his elbow into his attacker. His elbow connected with bone as he felt the jaw cracking.

The infected woman stumbled, but quickly regained her balance. Letting out a screech, she ran for Naruto, blood lust in her eyes.

"Kill it dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto pushed the infected back, "But I can't hurt a lady! A civilian lady!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and wondered if Konoha would survive at all under Naruto as Hokage. _Perhaps that would be the best time to attack and bring down Konoha…_

Louis looked back, and saw Sasuke standing there as Naruto constantly pushed one of the infected away from him. "Do some kung-fu on her ass!" Louis yelled. _Damn, aren't they supposed to be something like Jackie Chan or Jet Li?_

"But I can't hurt a lady!" Naruto whined.

Louis rolled his eyes and whipped out his pistol. Dramatically, he paused as he focused on his target and pressed the trigger.

Naruto watched as something pierced the lady's left side, and blood shot out from the right. The corpse fell on the floor, dead.

His blue eyes widened, "OY! YOU KILLED A LADY! YOU MURDERER!"

Louis stared dumbly at Naruto. "Well, don't you ninjas kill people too?"

Naruto paused, then answered, "Yeah, but killing women goes against my ninja way!"

Sasuke walked over and smacked Naruto on the side of his head. "Dobe, she was trying to kill you. If you want to die, then die. I need revenge, and that is what's keeping me going."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Stupid Sauce-kay."

Louis just shrugged his shoulders, _I knew that kid had problems._

"Help!"

The trio shot towards Bill's voice.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS RAMEN, WHAT'S THAT?!" Naruto yelled.

A tentacle had wrapped itself around Bill's waist, dragging him away from the group.

"SHIT! Smoker! I'm coming Bill!" Louis yelled as he ran after the struggling old man. "Come on guys! We gotta help him!"

Naruto jumped into action and ran after them. Using the chakra in his feet, he sprinted past Louis, and agilely over the car hoods. Through the dimmed street lamps, Naruto ignored the groups of infected, the small fires of broken cars, and the water fountain caused by the broken fire hydrants. He kept his eyes on the old man. He took out a kunai and threw it, separating Bill from the tentacle. A loud scream, followed by a horrible coughing sound came from the shadows. Cautiously, Naruto quickly made his way over to the old man, and helped him up.

"Thanks son," the WWII veteran stood, dusting off his jacket. "Damn that Smoker, where is it?"

"The what?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"The Smoker, it's a special infected. It releases noxious fumes and uses its long tongue to drag its prey away from safety." Louis replied, catching up to them, with Sasuke close behind.

_Long tongue…_Sasuke stood there for a moment, reliving certain past memories that he'd rather not think of at that present moment. A thick, wheezing cough interrupted his thoughts as Bill shouted, "Smoker!"

The survivors whipped around towards the sound, ready for an attack. Something moved in the shadows, it was surrounded by a green gas of some sort-

"I got it!" Naruto yelled as he took out a kunai and threw it into the darkness. The Smoker coughed and blew up noxious fumes. The survivors had to back away to avoid the toxic air.

"Guys, we need to get to the safe house, I think there's one down there-" A loud scream interrupted Louis.

"Hunter," Bill whispered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Old man! How many names do you have? There's the 'horde'" he air quoted 'horde', "and then you have the 'Smoker', and now there's a 'Hunter'? Can you stop coming up with names already? I'm no good at names!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn kid, keep it down, you don't wanna attract the horde or any other infected," Louis hissed.

Before Naruto could reply, something with claws flew at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Sauce-kay!" Bill and Louis yelled.

"It's Sasuke bastards!" Sasuke yelled under the hunter. He thrashed, trying to get the thing with claws off of him. The Hunter wouldn't stop screaming, digging its claws in Sasuke's chest, trying to break the skin, but instead ripped his fabric open, revealing his chest. Sasuke quickly made several hand signs and yelled, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" A fountain of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth, the force pushed the Hunter off of him. Charred, the Hunter squealed in pain as it fell onto the concrete floor, dead.

"What the fuck just happened?" Louis asked, astounded.

"… Son, are you into witchcraft?" Bill asked, equally astounded.

"I told you, I'm a ninja," Sasuke said, standing up and dusting himself off. His gleaming white chest seemed to sparkle in the dimmed lights, while the ripped fabric hung on by threads.

_That teme, always getting the attention, _Naruto thought depressed. Even with all his training, it seemed that Sasuke was always getting the attention.

The two survivors looked at the raven haired boy with a mixture of awe, as well as a bit of cautiousness.

_He ain't normal,_ Louis thought, _damn it, why couldn't they be gang members? At least they use guns, but fucking fire!? That's something from a video game or something!_

"Uh, we should get going now, the safe house was nearby, right Louis?" Bill interrupted the silence. It would be better to get to safety before they start asking the kid questions. He turned to face Naruto who seemed to have a dark cloud over him. _I wonder if that kid got some wizard magical stuff too, or maybe all that stuff I took back then is getting to me now._

Louis shook his head, "Yeah, it's this way." He started walking to a set of stairs from a destroyed building that led down to the basement. The rest followed.

Before they could walk down the stairs, a loud scream came from behind.

"Hunter!" Louis shouted.

_Damn, I don't want that thing on me again,_ Sasuke thought, turning around, grabbing a sharp kunai.

"Teme, maybe you should cover up your manly chest. That's probably why they're after you, like fangirls," Naruto teased.

"Shut up dobe, at least I'm getting some action!"

"Yeah from a creepy snake dude, that's some action huh?"

"Dobe, you don't know what you're talking about-"

"At least I got Hinata, though I don't know why she stalks me, but it's better than an old, pale man with a long tongue being behind me."

"Damn it Naruto shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Come to think about it, Hunters look like frogs. Hey, I should try to capture it so that I can summon it later!"

"What the hell? They can do all that magic shit Bill?" Louis asked the old man.

"Son, I got no idea. If that emo kid could spit out fire, I guess they can do anything," Bill replied.

"Damn, I think we were better off with gang members."

A/N: Okay so I'm gonna leave it here for the time being, trust me my fellow readers, I was stuck in the library for 2 hours, cause my journalism professor got pneumonia and he didn't tell us class was cancelled, and then for another 4 hours, I was at the library cause I'm a genius, and I was able to write more than 3,000 words for this story. So, I won't leave yet, not sure if ya want to chapters to be up, or if I should wait… if anything, send in a comment and let me know. There's more to come next time on, _L4D in Konoha!_

PS: Did anyone get the new L4D 2? I heard it was flippin' amazing! I can't wait to get it! Oh! And if you did, send me a comment also! Oh! And one last thing, thank you for taking the time out to read and comment. I really appreciate it. It feels so good to be back Also, do you know how many times I wrote _Sauce-kay_ instead of Sasuke? Lol.

-SK, with love!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm Back! See, you can still have faith in me my people. Seriously, this semester is over next week, then finals, then Christmas! Then New Years! Sheesh, this year has gone by quickly huh? Hope ya'll having fun reading, and I really wanna apologize for not updating. It really bothered me and I am so sorry.

Oh, and since I am revising this whole mass of a chapter, I have yet to check out the awesome peeps who have reviewed, and favorited and alerted. So I just wanna get this done with, and serve it to you guys/gals hot and steaming. Alrighty then, let's go!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I hope you guys/gals enjoy this epic chapter!

A dark figure crept towards the survivors on all fours, growling. Its hood covered its face, but Sasuke didn't want to see any glimpses underneath it. He raised his kunai and prepared to aim it. Adding chakra to it, a wind brushed against him, dramatically tugging against his raven strands and torn fabric. A serious look on his face, eyes locked with the hooded, growling creature. In a blink of an eye, he flicked his wrist, sending the deadly weapon into the creature's head-

"Ha! You missed teme!" Naruto shouted, laughing.

Sasuke blinked, _I couldn't have, I mean, the thing was just staying there, how could the great Uchiha have missed?!_ But sure enough, the Hunter had leaped away to the safety of the tall dark buildings. Unable to see, the Hunter lived.

"Its okay son, we miss all the time, as long as you didn't hit a car or something-"

_HONK, HONK, HONK, HONK, HONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Crap Sauce-kay, you spit out fire and you can't hit a Hunter? What kind of shit is that?!" Louis yelled, "That's bullshit I tell you, seriously, you is a wack ninja."

"Hey! What's going on?" Naruto asked worriedly, sensing the fear in the two men.

"No time to talk, we gotta get inside-"

The loud yells of the horde filled the empty space. Already, the survivors could make out swarms of them running towards the ones who made the car alarm go off. The sheer number of them sent a cold chill down the two shinobi's spines.

_Damn you teme._

"Let's go!" Bill yelled as he started to shoot into the horde. Louis led them down the stairs and sure enough, there was a safe house. "Come on! Safe house! Get in!" Louis yelled.

"Help!"

Naruto whipped his head to the sound of Bill's voice, and saw the Hunter ripping itself into Bill. "Hold on old man! I'm coming!" Naruto leaped up and ran towards the incapacitated man, not too far away, the horde was coming.

"Where's that blond kid and Bill?" Louis asked.

"He's saving the old man, the Hunter got to him, I think," Sasuke replied.

"Damn it constipated kid, take a damn peptobismal and take a dumb already, or better yet, take out that stick out of your ass. We gotta help them!" Louis yelled, running to help Naruto and Bill.

Outside, Bill tried to push off the Hunter, but to no avail. The sounds of the horde were getting closer, the floor underneath him started to quiver. _Not the Tank _.

"Don't worry old man! I'm coming!" The blond kid yelled.

Naruto gathered chakra in his feet and sprinted faster, using the momentum to quickly turn and roundhouse the Hunter off of Bill. The kick sent the Hunter flying, making it fall on its back with a crack. Naruto helped Bill up, but was pushed to the floor by several infected. Naruto lost balance and fell to his knees, the cold concrete sending sparks of pain on his knees. All of a sudden, a series of intense kicks and punches landed on his body. _What the hell?_ Naruto glanced up, and saw the dead, glassy eyes of the infected, their mouths wide with missing teeth and black gums. Their fists and kicks quite painfully hitting him in sensitive areas.

"Hold on Naruto! We're coming to get ya!" Louis yelled over the screaming horde.

_Screw this,_ Naruto's fingers flashed with several hand signs, "Multi-shadow clone justu!"

Hundreds of shadow clones popped out of nowhere. Their massive numbers pushing back the horde, and fought back. They punched and kicked, making sure that the infected stayed down. Still, more kept coming, eager to get a taste of Naruto's kung fu.

_Damn, where the hell did all those Naruto's come from? I didn't know that he had that many twins!_ Louis thought, blowing off the heads of the infected that skipped out on Naruto's beat down.

"Take that! Whatever you are!" The Narutos yelled over the screaming voices.

In a matter of minutes, the corpses stayed down.

The shadow clones panted, then gave each other high fives. They then disappeared in clouds of smoke, with a "poof" sound.

"Amazing son, incredible!" Bill said astounded.

"Hehe, thanks," Naruto said, scratching the back of his blond head.

"Yeah, but Sasuke's fire spit was better," Louis said, getting Naruto depressed. "But hey, Naruto, I didn't know you had that many twins."

"They're not twins, just shadow clones."

"But they look like you."

"Because they're shadow clones, like, replicas of myself?"

"Oh, I would've thought they were your twin brothers. Damn, your mother sure did like having kids, but then again, if they're your twins, your mother must have gotten it on with your dad like once, and that must suck having a huge belly like that."

Naruto and Bill stared at Louis. Louis chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I tend to blabber. Hey, where's Sasuke?"

The men and ninja looked around for Sasuke, and there he was, standing while the wind tugged against his clothes and hair.

Before Naruto could yell at Sasuke for not helping, they felt the earth tremble.

_Shit, is that Grandma Tsunade?_ Naruto frantically thought, whipping his head while hoping the Lady Hokage didn't find her way here to beat the crap out of him. It was only a swig of her special sake!

RARRRRRRRR!!!!!

"TANK!" Louis yelled, the fear wide in his brown eyes.

"HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE THE SAFE HOUSE!" The WWII veteran commanded, reloading his gun.

The earth below became even more unstable, the thundering sound of a stampede coming closer. In the distance, Naruto saw something huge coming. He squinted his blue eyes, trying to get a good look at the hulking figure ramming itself towards them. It was incredibly wide, with hulking arms and such a small head. It let out a roar, and for a minute, Naruto sensed the Kyuubi in him hiss. _What is that? That thing is huge!_

The Tank flung its heavy arms, making the cars around it fly as if they were nothing. The eerie darkness and the crackling flames nearby gave the Tank an even more sinister look. It let out a blood lust roar, its eyes trained on the group of survivors. The Tank closed the distance quickly, and Naruto snapped back into reality when Louis pushed the ninja towards the safe house.

"Come on kid! Get inside!" Louis yelled, looking at the ferocious Tank, his eyes serious and his grip on his shotgun tight. "Take this you son of a bitch!" Louis yelled as he started emptying his shells into the monster. Bill also took out his pistols and stated ejecting his magazine into the towering figure. The bullets didn't even faze the Tank. In a couple of strides, the Tank would already be in front of them.

_Damn, how does that thing run so fast?_ Naruto thought as he pulled out several shuriken and threw them at the Tank. It roared bloody murder as the sharp weapons dug themselves into its dead hulking flesh. Its beady eyes trained on Naruto as it shifted its direction towards the puny ninja.

_Shit! It's coming after me now!_ Naruto quickly summoned several shadow clones. They appeared and they launched themselves at it. Somehow the Tank just plowed right through them, not even stopping. The shadow clones disappeared in puffs of smoke. _Damn this thing is tough!_

The Tank finally reached the survivors. It brought it hands over its head and bought them down, missing Louis by mere inches because Bill had pushed the man away. The concrete floor cracked under the pressure of the Tank. It let out a loud roar as it charged towards Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way as the Tank bought its fist around. He grabbed several shuriken and launched them at the Tank, the weapons embedding themselves into its thick skin. Still it didn't bring down the Tank.

Bill and Louis knew that the blond kid had no chance against the Tank. His shadow clones hadn't delivered any damage to it, nor his little weapons. Bill quickly unhooked a Molotov bottle from his belt, and flipped on a lighter. The paper caught on fire and Bill aimed, exhaling as slow as possible. He grunted as he threw his weight into that throw, and it hit the Tank square in its face.

_GRAARRR!_

The Tank stumbled a bit, losing its balance as it focused on the flames burning its skin. Bill and Louis took this opportunity to retreat.

"Get into the safe house!" Bill yelled, with Louis close behind.

Naruto bit his lip, wanting to kick that creature's ass, but reigned it in. He needed to make sure the other two men got to safety first.

"Where the hell is Sauce-kay?" Louis asked. Naruto was about to answer when he felt a subtle shift in the air.

The three men looked at where Sasuke was standing, a bright blue light charging in his right hand. The wind snapped around him, and the dark background made Sasuke look dangerous. The blue light energy seemed to grow and pulsate, and a sound of birds growing louder.

"Damn, is he possessed by demons or something like that _Exorcist _movie? Cause shit, he be spitting out fire and now he has some blue thing in his hands, we're really fucked." Louis muttered to himself.

Sensing the attention on him, Sasuke smirked. "I will live to act out my revenge!" He yelled. He ran at full speed towards the Tank, his right had out back of him. With each step, the blue orb glowed brighter, and bigger. The caw of birds grew louder as the air crackled with pulsating energy. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he closed in on the Tank and brought his right had in front to deliver justice-

When something wet and thick wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled Sasuke back.

_What the hell?_ The force stopped him short and caused him to fall on his ass. The Chidori in his hand shot straight up into the night sky illuminating the darkness for a moment.

"Hunter!" Naruto yelled, happy that he remembered a name.

"It's a Smoker son," Bill corrected.

"Crap."

RARR! The Tank roared as it got over its distraction of the pretty bright blue light. It now wanted to pound into something.

Sasuke struggled to get his wrist away from the thick muscle wrapping itself tighter. It pulled him towards the dark alley far from the others. _Shit, I don't have any more kunais!_ He tried prying himself off from the thick appendage, but it was extremely difficult to do so. The uneven pavement cut into the ninja's skin, forming skid marks and cuts. _Why is everything attacking me? Even in this weird world, am I not immune to wet things attaching to me?_

Bill ran towards the struggling black haired ninja. "I got him! Take care of the Tank!" He yelled over his shoulder. With his pistol ready, Bill shot into the darkness, following the sounds of mucus filled coughs and the tongue dragging the Uchiha away.

A/N: Merry Christmas my loves! Hope that you enjoyed this new chapter!!! OOOOO can't wait to post up the next new chapter, even though I have to finish it. But I'm hoping that you guys/gals love this chapter, 'cause I had fun writing it. Um, I know there is so much I wanted to say, but I kind of forgot… but read, enjoy, and review my loves!

-SK


End file.
